<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eros (Types Of Love Series #1) by oikawablogfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308451">Eros (Types Of Love Series #1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawablogfics/pseuds/oikawablogfics'>oikawablogfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Types Of Love Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Clubbing, Eros Types Of Love #1, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Types Of Love #1, oikawablogfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawablogfics/pseuds/oikawablogfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime were enemies ever since they could remember. They fight over anything and there is no peaceful moment if they are both in the same place. However, Hajime agreed to have an "enemies with benefit" setup with Tooru, his nemesis who's a wild, life of a party, and also has commitment issues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Types Of Love Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eros (Types Of Love Series #1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.</p><p>Do not distribute, publish, transmit, modify, display or create derivative works from or exploit the contents of this site in any way without permission.</p><p>Warning: This story contains sexually explicit content and strong language not suitable for young readers. Also, please be open-minded when reading. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.</p><p>Start: July 16, 2020<br/>
Ended: -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>